


An Evening with Jon and Pat

by MischaDanielWilliamson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaDanielWilliamson/pseuds/MischaDanielWilliamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just smutty rodsinger bc i need it in my life ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening with Jon and Pat

Patrick and Jon were cuddling and kissing each others’ breath breath away, hands wildly stroking heated skin, seeking sensitive spots. Patrick’s jaw was getting numb due to the passionate and intense kisses, but he didn’t care; the uncontrollable desire for Jon’s lips was much stronger.

Jon fiercely kissed Patrick’s lips, tasting every bit of him, but it was still not enough. He could barely breathe; the sudden feeling of suffocation adding a bit of spice to the kiss, enough to make Patrick’s head spin from pleasure.

When Jon pulled back from Patrick’s mouth so he could catch his breath, he found himself drowning in the sensation of the warm tongue exploring the skin between his neck and ear. Jon moaned quietly, his chest rising and falling frantically.

“I will never get tired of your sweet lips,” Jon heard Patrick pant before they connected their mouths again.

“Mmswmm,” Jon mumbled incoherently.

“What?” Patrick whispered, licking his lips.

“I’m just saying that…” Jon took a deep breath, “that lips aren’t sweet themselves. We think they are, because of our feelings towards who is kissing us. Lips and saliva are flavorless; our minds just trick us.”

“You fucking nerd,” Patrick sighed, “I’m trying to be romantic here and shit.”

“I’m sorry,” Jon giggled. “Go on.”

“So, it means due to the way I feel about you,” Patrick spoke up, “you must have the sweetest lips in the whole freaking world.” Jon smiled when Patrick kissed him gently.

“Fucking nailed it,” Jon breathed out.

Patrick looked at him. “Is it working on you?”

“Anything you’d pull out will work on me, you don’t have to even be bothered,” Jon replied, visibly flattered.

Patrick smiled hearty, slowly stroking up and down Jon’s spine. “I’m happy”.

Jon tugged Patrick tighter, pecking lightly from his check to mouth.   
  
Jon then held Patrick’s face in his hands, ghosting kisses up from his chin, to his cheek, then his nose. Patrick smiled under the gentle lip touches and Jon captured his mouth in a kiss slowly.   
  
Arousal started to hit every part of Patrick’s body when Jon dragged his tongue over the younger man’s neck.

“Jon, I want you,” he gasped. “Please…”

Jon kissed him on the lips with a small smile, laying Patrick down, and whispered into his mouth, “You don’t need to beg me to please you, baby, just tell me.”

Without breaking the kiss, he added two fingers to it, making them covered with the mix of saliva from both of them. Pulling out his fingers with a wet sound, he brought them to Patrick’s opening and eased the middle one inside slowly, making him whimper and writhe.

After a couple insertions, Jon pulled out and then took a lube from the nightstand. He covered the same two fingers with the liquid and pushed one finger inside of Patrick.

Jon worked Patrick open quickly after adding a second finger. Patrick wanted to scream, but their lips were sealed again so he went with an indistinct moan. He tugged Jon’s hair roughly, noticing a small chuckle at it.

Jon pulled back from the kiss to put a condom on.

Within a second Patrick felt a thick flesh pressing into him. He spread his legs wide at the pressure, giving Jon’s cock more space to go.

He needed to tear away from the kiss to cry out loud when Jon’s hardness found its home in his body. Jon started rocking his hips into the younger man; his erection strong as steel already. Jon’s arousal was growing with every thrust, burning Patrick’s insides.

“Patrick, baby. You’re so hot. Makes me want to get lost in you,” he murmured near Patrick’s ear, before nibbling at it.

Patrick’s sweaty hands roamed the skin of the Jon’s back, one lowering to grab his ass and other pulling on the hair. His cheeks reddened due to shyness and pleasure. Jon shoved his hand under Patrick’s body, pulling him closer to work his cock deeper. 

Their bodies were too close; their nipples rubbing, the friction creating more excitement than they both had even thought possible. Patrick’s body begged for release. Jon took his cock and, with few tugging strokes, milked him between them, driving him to orgasm.

“Patrick,” he heard the gasp as Jon shot inside of him, warm liquid soothing the inner fire, forcing him to come after Jon.

Jon started kissing his face fervently. Patrick giggled at it. “Hey.”

“I’m so overwhelmed,” Jon said, never stopping kisses.

“Oh shit, Jon, it still feels like my butt is on fire!” Patrick frowned.

“Want me to soothe the pain?” Jon smirked.

“No need, it doesn’t hurt,” Patrick wrapped his arms around the older man while Jon’s head rested on his chest.

“But you like it when I rim you,” Jon teased.

“Shut the hell up,” Patrick replied through his teeth.

“You look so beautiful and adorable during sex though,” Jon hugged him closer. “But also you look a bit shy. We need to work on that so you can enjoy yourself fully.” 

“I’m enjoying myself, thankyouverymuch.”

Jon kissed his nipple, “You know what turns me on?”

“Foot fetish?” Patrick assumed, being really proud with himself.

“I fucking hate you!” Jon cried out in disbelief. “I’m just not gonna tell you. You’re the worst!”

“Please tell me,” Patrick begged.

Jon stroked Patrick’s stomach, making a way down to his thighs, “Just having you here, with me, around me. Always. I have a boner in my heart for you.”

“That’s just romantic as shit,” Patrick didn’t laugh at it. 

“Now get up and make something to eat for us,” Jon muttered half asleep.

“Man, I’d like to, but you’re making it hard to do, you know?” Patrick hinted.

“You’re right,” Jon buried his head in Patrick’s neck, searching for a more comfortable position. Patrick started massaging his head, lulling him to sleep. “Pat, you’re so great.”

“You’re too, Jon,” Patrick whispered, receiving a soft snuffle at it. 


End file.
